commandersafeguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Clean Sweep 2
This is the second Mission of Commander Safeguard. Plot The episode starts with Dirtoo who is throwing arrows at a picture of Commander held by Ghunsunna. Ghunsunna tells him to calm down when Dirtoo reminds him how they were defeated in Khushiabad when Ghunsunna ran away like a coward. When Dirty jumps in the scene, insulting Dirtoo about his lost fight with Commander and saying him how because of him, she is humiliated in the germs community due his habit about losing against Commander everytime. They're deciding how they should defeat CommandGerm Shielder this time, when Dirty announces she's got a plan. The scene changes. Now some scientists are shown on Planet Triclo working on an invention to get rid of germs. Their experiment succeeds and they make a germ shield. Commander appreciates them on their success and the scene again changes. Now Kachra rani and Algham are created again by Dirtoo's dirt. Dirty and the others see Commander in Kachra rani's magic ball who is shown to be discussing something with the scientists. The germs then check in their map that Sakoonabad's people are not taking care of their hygiene. So they decide to attack Sakoonabad and to make each and every kid sick. Then, his comrades are shown going to the city through sewage, by siiting on flies and infecting the wounds of the kids. Zeeshanis shown showing his wound to his elder brother Farhan. Farhan takes his brother to the help. The scene changes and Dirtoo is shown asking to Ghunsunna about the latest news when Ghunsunna tells him that every kid in town is ill on which Dirtoo awards him with bonus. Farhan is now shown visiting the hospital which is full of patients with Zeeshan. The doctor checks Zeeshan's wounds and tells them that his wounds is infected by Dirtoo's germs. The committee of the doctors now decides to call Commander. Commander is shown taking his Sudder gun, Germ shield and Blue light saber, then he leaves for Sakoonabad in his warper jet. Now Dirtoo is shown snoring when Ghunsunna informs him that Commander Safeguard's jet is detected. Scene changes and Commander's jet is shown landing in Sakoonabad where he takes some doctors on a tour of the city and shows them the germs through his blue light and advises the citizens of the city to keep the clean. Soon the germs are removed from the city. Then, Commander goes to the germs' hiding place to defeat them. First, Kachra rani attacks Commander, he kicks her when suddenly Algham and Dirty grab both his legs and Dirtoo gives him a few blows in the face. Then Commander pushes them away by activating his germ shield. Kachra rani throws a fireball on him, Commander blockes it with his germ shield and finishes her of with a powerful punch. Algham throws acid at him, he misses it and finishes him of too. Dirty tries to finish him with her long nails, Commander uses his germ shield and defeats her with his powerful kick. Dirtoo and Ghunsunna run away on their pet fly and warn Commander that they are going to come again and this is not over.Then Commander talks to the citizens and advises them to stay clean and use anti-bacterial Safeguard Soap. Release date 5th July, 2005. Equipments used *Blue light saber *Sudder Gun *Germi Shield See also Mission Clean Sweep 2/Gallery. Category:Episodes